1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical machines suitable for use as a motor for the production of mechanical power and for use as an alternator (generator) for the generation of electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electrical machines which are capable of performing the dual function of DC motor and brushless generator, it has been the practice of employ two separate main electromagnetic circuits wherein the exciter and stator winding pairs are combined on one core and the alternator winding pairs are on another core. Thus, although the electromagnetics are on the same shaft, in essence two separate machines have been combined in one housing. An example of such a device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,002. As can be noted, such a device is complicated and consequently relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.